Return of Darkness (On Hold)
by Mangalover4321
Summary: AU/OC/OOC The gang has grown up and everyone is doing great...until an Ancient Egyptian artifact is found with the power of unleashing something. So now that Ryou has found a piece of it; he somehow's unlocks its power and brings back the Yamis-but this time they aren't going to be so nice to the others... NOT YAOI! YugixTea, MarikxOC, RyouxOC, KaibaxKisara, IshizuxOC
1. Prologue: Return of Darkness

**Mangalover4321: Hello, this is a new story I'm working on and it's an AU, OC, and OOC of Yu-Gi-Oh! So if some characters act a little different that's why! Anyway onwards towards the story! P.S. I'll be referring Bakura as Ryou in this story!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't Yu-Gi-Oh/GX/ 5Ds/ or Zexal.**

* * *

Prologue

Return of Darkness

* * *

Complete and utter darkness surrounds him; the shadows seeping into him and crawling up his arm. He lays frozen and mindless, pale complexion contrasting the black. His heart barely pumping and his mind only struck one thought:

_Curse you, Ryou…_

* * *

_Modern Day Japan_

Ryou Bakura hummed along to a new song he heard from the radio and a smile was seen on his face because it had finally been three years since his Yami or formerly known as Thief King Bakura had been sent to the Shadow Realm forever. His friends all went their separate ways after graduating high school: Yugi went off to Egypt to become an archaeologist; Tea went off to America to study dancing; Joey and Mei went off together using duel as a profession; Tristan went to America to try different sports offers; Serenity journeyed to France to become a famous chief; Marik went back to Egypt to figure out what to do with his life along with helping Yugi in his digs plus from what he heard, he made a new lady friend.

Meanwhile Ryou stayed in Japan to become a business man in selling artifacts to different museums. Today he happened to be heading to a new museum looking for some ancient Egyptian artifacts. Egyptian artifacts were his specialty.

He walked into the black museum which held some artifacts in boxes and they were scattered everywhere and some of them seemed to give off an eerie feeling. Along with the boxes stood a man with an eye patch over his left eye and a frown on his face was shown. His black hair tied back in a ponytail that reached the nape of his neck and his stern expression caused him to shiver. The man fixed his black suit and held his hand out to the young man.

"Good day to you, sir." He said and Ryou nodded at this along with grabbing his hand and shaking it.

"You too, sir." He replied and the man started walking to a silver door in the back.

"My name's Hellion Bronze, the founder and owner of this very museum. Let's discuss everything in my office." He said and Ryou nodded, following him. Unknown to Ryou though, Mr. Bronze held an evil smirk across his face.

* * *

_Modern Day Egypt_

Marik Ishtar stared at the new artifact Yugi and he found in a recent dig. He crossed his arms over his muscular chest and his sister, Ishizu, touched the ruins in wonder since both Yugi and he sensed something evil from them. She stopped and turned to her younger brother. She still couldn't believe how much he had grown over six feet tall and gained new found muscles from helping Odion carry heavy objects from different tombs to safe places. His child like appearance changed over the three years and he was also gaining some stumble and his hair was pulled back so he could see more clearly.

"These ruins are very interesting, Marik." She stated and narrowed her eyes, "They are magical ruins that can unleash something. I am not sure what because a part of the text is missing." He sighed and rubbed his eyebrows in irritation.

"So what do you suppose we do with them, sis?" he asked and she started walking away from it.

"Close this place right back up. I don't want anyone else to see these ruins." She replied and he narrowed his purple eyes.

"Why in Ra's name not?" he asked and she sighed, stopping and turning back to him.

"Because, Marik, these ruins unleash something. It could be anything: power, strength, agility, smarts, or different personalities." She answered and he slowly nodded, understanding what she meant.

"Okay. I'll tell Yugi and Nadezhda that." He said and Ishizu smiled at him.

"Good," she said, "but shouldn't you be back with Yugi and your lady friend?" Marik blushed at the last part and stared at the ground, trying to hide his bright red cheeks.

"She's just a friend, Ishizu." He mumbled and she smiled at him even more.

"Not what Yugi tells me. You help her out a lot more than Yugi and you invited her over to have dinner is what I recently heard. That proves my point and I'll have to make some more for her." She said and his eyes widen as he sped out of there like lightning to grab her. Ishizu chuckled and headed out yet she didn't notice the text glowing green as she left to prepare dinner.

* * *

_Modern Day Egypt (Somewhere Else)_

"WHERE IN RUSSIA'S COLD WEATHER ARE YOU, MARIK ISHTAR!?" screamed a Russian nineteen year old girl with pale blond hair who was furious at the youngest Ishtar for not picking up her up on time. He told her three o'clock and she's been waiting for a good thirty minutes. She stomped her black combat boot in the sand and narrowed her anger blue eyes. She scanned the horizon and still didn't find him on his desert Jeep.

"Stupid Egyptian." She muttered and wiped the sweat off her brow. Suddenly something caught her eye and noticed Marik's famous green Jeep heading towards her. She smiled and the stop slammed onto the breaks, almost hitting her. Marik gripped the wheel tight in his hands and he smiled at her.

"Sorry about that, Nadezhda," he said, "Ishizu was talking about the new artifact you and Yugi found." She nodded and jumped into the Jeep, buckling off and he speed off towards his home.

"So what did your famous sister have to say about it?" she asked and he sighed while digging through the garbage on the floor of the Jeep, not really paying attention to the road. Nadezhda scowled as he jerked the wheel until he pulled out a package of Mogul cigarettes, pulling one out.

"She said to close it off and don't come back over there." He replied as he stuck the cigarette in his mouth. It had become an addiction after a few months of coming back to Egypt. Nadezhda's jaw dropped to the ground and screamed, "What in mother Russia's name do you mean 'close it and don't go back there'?!" He scowled and jerked the wheel again, nearly toppling over the Jeep.

"Jeez! Calm down!" he cried and straightened the car, "She said some powerful magic is the text so she doesn't want me or Yugi near it at all. She says it's dangerous and wants us to make it look like nothing happened to the site at all." Nadezhda swore loudly in Russian and rubbed her face.

"That piece was probably worth a million Rouble (*1)!" she cried and started swearing again, "Synsuka (*2)! Der'mo (*3)! Ublyudok (*4)!" Marik sweat dropped as she continued her long list of swears that he didn't know of.

"Sorry but she won't let any of us pass." He said and slowed down when he reached his old, accursed home. He put the Jeep into park and the two went off to the door where Marik He stopped and pulled it open, to reveal the dark, deep underground passage that Marik used to call home. Light was barely shown and Nadezhda stepped down the steps, waiting for Marik to close the door. She narrowed her eyes and stomped her boot in impatience, he closed it and darkness surrounded them until the tiny flames shined around them.

"Good God, it's dark in here." She said and he nodded.

"It's brighter than what it used to be here. Now follow me, my sis and brother are probably preparing supper." He said and she nodded, following him as he walked pass many door until he stopped at one. He opened it to see Ishizu with a pan in her hand, holding it close to Odion's face and her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"You brought homes some man back with you! Are you out of your mind?!" she screamed at him and Marik paled at the threatening ton of his sister while Nadezhda watched in awe of the Ishtar sister, ready to attack her brother.

"But Ishizu, please understand that this man was gravely injured and this place was the easiest place to take him." He tried to explain and she scowled at him.

"Then take him to a hospital." She hissed at him and Odion sighed.

"Hey, sis," Marik said and caught the twos attention, "We arrived." Ishizu's stern expression turned to a happy face.

"Looks like you brought your famous lady friend." She said and Marik blushed a bit at her comment as she examined her.

"You are Russian, am I correct?" she asked and Nadezhda nodded.

"Yes, my homeland is Russia, near Saint Petersburg. I was born and raised there but I was constantly on the run from the Mafia by the way my name's Nadezhda Gikalov." She stated and Ishizu nodded at this.

"It's good to meet you, Nadezhda. My name's Ishizu Ishtar and this is Odion, Marik's and I's adoptive elder brother." She said and Nadezhda nodded.

"Priyatno poznakomit'sya dva (*5)." She said and Ishizu nodded at this as she motioned her to seat down on the stones used as seats. Nadezhda raised an eyebrow and took a seat while Ishizu motioned Marik towards her. He walked over to her and she sighed.

"Listen, Marik, can you check up on Odion's guest for me?" she asked and he nodded.

"Sure, that's not a problem, sis." He said and followed Odion out of the kitchen area to leave the female Ishtar and Russian girl alone.

* * *

_Modern Day Japan_

Ryou stared at the odd decorations of Mr. Bronze's office: an old homosapien skeleton head, some ancient keys, a Victorian doll in the corner, an Aztec pottery, and a gigantic Mexican doll…that was moving…

"Tonya, my girl, please get our guest a glass of water." Mr. Bronze said to the doll until she got up, nearly making Ryou jump back. Her brown eyes stared at him with no expression in them and her face was covered up in white make up, black surrounding the eyes, red lipstick, green line on the chin, black spider web pattern on the left side of her face and on her lips was a line like her lips were sewn up. Her black hair was up in a braid wrapped around her head besides two pieces that hung on the side of her face and she wore a long black Flamenco dress with red ribbon trailing down it plus black tattoos circled her arms in twirling patterns and Mexican designs.

"Yes, Master Bronze." She stated flat out in an emotionless voice and nodded. Ryou didn't know why but her voice seemed so…beautiful and honey like to him. It was odd since he really didn't meet any many females back when he was younger.

"So, I wish to discuss a piece of Ancient Egyptian artifacts I've been looking at." He said and started discussing the artifact. It was barely three feet tall and two feet wide with some Ancient Egyptian text. Mr. Bronze smiled at him and pulled out the stone, Ryou's eyes widen in shock.

"This stone is very valuable and I want you to find its proper place in the museum." He said as Tanya placed a glass of water down on the table, in front of Ryou.

"Thank you, miss." He said and she nodded as she went back to the corner, sitting down with a blank expression on her face, "But yes, I would be glad to find its place in the museum." He picked it up and felt like some sort of electric shock went through him, causing him to shiver.

"Good, now you may go off, Mr. Bakura." Mr. Bronze said and Ryou nodded, getting up and left the office to find a place to put. In his hand, not noticing it, the stone glowed green.

* * *

Rouble (*1) = Russian Currency

Synsuka (*2) = Son of a bitch!

Der'mo (*3) = Sh*t!

Ublyudok (*4) = Motherf**ker!

Priyatno poznakomit'sya dva. (*5)= Nice to meet you two.


	2. Chapter 1: Drop of Darkness

**To the Crystal Garden: Thanks and I do have time I just work on my other stories too so it's a lot of work to keep up with every story but here's a new chapter!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! /GX/5Ds/ or Zexal.**

* * *

One

Drop of Darkness

* * *

_Modern Day Egypt _

Odion didn't know why but he felt like he knew the man he had saved. He looked Egyptian like himself but something was odd about this man. His eyes were closed but he could feel power emerge from him and kohl outlining his eyes like the rest of the Ishtars and brown hair flowed down to his shoulders along with wearing rags that covered his mouth and the rest of his body besides the blood running down from his empty right arm and chest. Odion bit his lip and started stripping the man before a huge slam caused him to jump in the air, turning to face Marik with a pale expression on his face.

"Ishizu is going to ask her if we're dating." He said and Odion raised his eyebrow while turning back to the bleeding man.

"Is that a bad thing?" he asked and Marik sighed, moving over to the guy and observed his wounds.

"Yes, Nadezhda is an extreme tomboy besides wearing skimpy outfits when it's over a hundred degrees." He said with a faint blush on his cheeks and Odion chuckled at this.

"It's always over a hundred degrees in Egypt, Marik." He stated and Marik swore under his breath until they both stopped to stare at the man's missing arm. His shoulder had a strange tattoo of the eye of Horus on it but half of it was missing and yet some of the bone stuck out from it.

"Holy Ra." Marik whispered, "He looks like he's going from Hell and back."

"I know." Odion said and started to wrap bandages around him, "Marik will you see what is wrong with his chest?" Marik nodded and started peeling off the rags yet again to gasp in shock.

"Odion look at this!" he exclaimed and his adoptive brother took a look at billions of Egyptian hieroglyphs and in the center of his chest of a big black tattoo of a heart bleeding, where it was actually bleeding.

"لعنة! (*1 " Odion cursed and quickly started putting down some anti-biotics on the man's wound, wrapping it up tightly, "Marik grab some water from Ishizu!" Marik nodded and rushed out of there to go bother his sister about it.

* * *

_Modern Day Egypt (Somewhere Else) _

"So what do you-?" Ishizu began until she was cut off by Marik rushing in.

"Sis we need water now! The guy is about to die!" he cried and Ishizu sighed, nodding and getting up.

"Okay. I'll go tend the man. You stay with Nadezhda and I'll chat with Odion too." She said and got up until Marik blocked her from leaving.

"No, sis, you shouldn't. It's not appealing to many." He said with concern sewn in his voice and Nadezhda sighed, getting up and brushing away the dirt from her skimpy top that was pulled low to see her breasts.

"I've seen more blood gore than a normal gal so I think I'm fine." She said and Marik jumped in front of her too. Her eyebrows twitched in annoyance and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Move it Ishtar." She hissed and he scowled down at her.

"I'm not going to move! Trust me, Nadezhda; it's not a sight I would recommend to have anyone see that." He said and Ishizu sighed as she sneaked away from him, going to the room where the man was and a bucket of water in her hand too. She sighed and walked into the room to Odion's shock.

"Ishizu! What are you doing here?" he asked and she looked to blood running down the bed.

"Marik was busy trying to convince his girlfriend to stay put so I sneaked into here." She explained and Odion sighed, grabbing the pail of water from her and put a wet cloth on the man's head.

"Fine. Just leave me be before he wakes up screaming in pain." He said and she rolled her eyes, moving closer to the man. She took notice of the tattoos on the man's shoulder and reached over to touch them until his hand shot up to grab hers. Her eyes widen when she felt a spark run through her when they touched.

"البقاء مرة أخرى! (*2)" he cried and his eyes shot open to reveal green orbs full of horror. He stared at her for a long time until he looked down to his hand, pulling it away from her and sighed.

"I'm sorry." He said in English and groaned in pain, "I did not wish to mean you harm." She put her hand on his face and stared at it, narrowing her eyes.

"Have we meet before?" she asked and he looked up to her with narrowed eyes.

"No. I do not believe so." He said until he winced in pain again and his chest glowed black. His eyes widen and coughed up blood. Her eyes widen and Odion undid the bandages, staring at the black tattoo of the heart on his chest which now no longer wounded.

"Impossible." He said and the man gave a small smile.

"It would seem like that but I know many things and with learning many things you can trade things to do something you wish to do." He stated and got up, grabbing the rags he used for clothes. He put on his Classic Arabian Shora of the color red and white, "Thank you for treating me." He pulled out to gold coins and placed them in Ishizu's hand.

"Now I must get going before my students makes a fool of herself." He said and started walking away until the building started shake. The two older Ishtars eyes widen and hid under the wooden table used to treat the man, holding it tight yet the man stood still like a statue.

"Hm…it stills that Darkness is coming back to haunt those who played with its sticky webs." He said and rubbed his shoulder, "If the eye wasn't cut off by those Demons, everything would still be in balance. Now that the scripture has found a place was held by someone who had been dropped in Darkness. The past will come back to grab them by throat and drown them in more Darkness to make them obey its commands."

"Who in Ra's name are you?!" Ishizu yelled and the man turned to her, eye narrowed dangerously.

"The connection between life and death, good or bad, darkness and light, my name is Damah, the one who knows many things and keeps secrets to trade for anything." He said and continued walking down the hallway, "You should watch over your brother now. He once had Darkness and with it rising again, his other side will come back to break your necks and step on your heads."

"Wait!" Ishizu cried and ran to catch the man but with a wave of his hand he disappeared, leaving Ishizu and Odion to question what the man known as Damah meant.

* * *

_Modern Day Japan (A little before Egypt) _

Ryou shivered at the cold feeling on his shoulder and looked over them to see a shadow in the corner with Thief King Bakura grinning at him with the mummy of Aknamkanon in his hands. Ryou's eyes widen and lightning flashed outside, causing the image to disappear now. He sighed and blinked a bit before continuing down the dark hallway.

"Great, I'm getting those visions again." He muttered to himself.

"Mr. Bakura." Tonya said, suddenly behind him and he nearly jumped five feet in the air. He turned to her and smiled at her, trying to get rid of the pale complexion he must have had.

"Yes, Ms. Tonya?" he asked and she pointed to an empty corner.

"That space is empty." She said in a dull voice and he turned to it then back to her smiling.

"Thank you, Ms. Tonya. I didn't even notice that." He said until a burn sensation began in his hand. He looked down to see the stone glowing green. His eyes widen and raised it up to his face then looked over to Tonya who now had tears spilling down her cheeks.

"What in the world?" he said until she suddenly placed her lips onto his. His eyes widen even more and the stone's green glow grew, surrounding them and its power shook the world.

* * *

_Modern Day Saudi Arabia_

Yugi Muto fell to his knees when the world started to shake from underneath the world. His purple eyes were widen and felt the power ripple through them. Many people were on the ground, not knowing what to do and laughter was heard from under the ground-three laughs to be exact.

"_Well, well, well, looks like my host isn't like my last one. Oh whatever, I'm glad that I have at least become free of the Shadow Realm." _A voice that sounded like the Pharaoh said but this one was much more sadistic and depressing then it started to laugh.

A big green light covered Yugi's body and he blinked, watching as everything turned green in his eyes.

* * *

_Modern Day Egypt_

Marik was shaking very badly and Nadezhda turned to comfort him but in his head, he was seeing his other self with a familiar mad grin across his face and blood dripping down his entire body. His eyes were wide in horror and his Yami chuckled while reaching over to him but in reality it was Nadezhda.

"Marik, what is it?" she asked with concern but instead heard, _"You believed I was that easy to be rid of Marik? You're a fool." _

"No! Stay back!" He cried in horror until his Yami reached over to him, placing his fingers on his forehead and drew a picture of the Eye of Horus on his forehead with blood.

"_Idiot, I'm back and this time it'll be different. That boy won't be in way now that's he's become like us." _He said and laughed as everything in his vision turned green along with body glowing green to Nadezhda's shock. She jumped back and watched as her friend started turning into something unknown to men.

* * *

_Modern Day Dasht-e Kavir, Iran_

"Ah!" cried out a girl with long white hair and big blue eyes full of shock when the whole house started to shake. She started running around, bare feet, trying to grab all the books that were falling down.

"Please stop falling!" she cried out as she was barely able to stand with the books in her hands.

"Kisara, please be more careful with these books. They are easily able to break." The voice of her master said and she smiled big, turning to him to see him frowning at her.

"Sorry, Damah! The world just started shaking and I tried my hardest to keep everything still!" she said in joy but Damah sighs, grabbing the books with one hand and places it on the table. He snaps his fingers and the whole house stands still.

"Kisara, I have a job for you to do for me." He said and she blinks, tilting her head to the side with a faint blush on her cheeks that always remain there even if she's sad or angry.

"What is it, Damah?" she asked and chuckles her fists together, ready to go into action if needed.

"Please go collect Seto Kaiba and Tea Gardner for me. These two are important to what will become the sake of the world." He said and she nods, grabbing her light blue wand and twirled it around to have new clothes on. They were a short blue skirt with white leggings and her tank top cut low with the picture of a Blue Eyes White Dragon on the side of it along with its head covered up on top of her tank top.

"Okie Dokie! I'm off, Damah! Don't forgot today is your day for laundry!" she said before she closed her eyes, waving her wand and disappeared.

* * *

_Modern Day Domino City_

Seto Kaiba was busy doing his normal thing: Work, work and more work. He scowled even more as the numbers on his screen started shifting before everything went dark. He cursed and started searching around for a flashlight since most of the time Mokuba was doing multiple things to create some sort of Duel Disc on a motorcycle. Psh! Like that would every work.

"I need to talk to Mokuba about this." He muttered to himself as he pulled out one and flipped it on. Suddenly a shriek was heard behind him and he turned to it, shining the light in the person's face.

"Owie! I need to practice more!" a girl's high voice said and the figure stood up, barely reaching Seto's chest in height with long white hair flowing down to her feet. She smiled at him and stuck a pose for no reason.

"How the hell did a Cos-Player get in my room?" he said and she pouted, putting her hands to her side and flared her chest out-not meaning to but caused the CEO to blush.

"I am no Cos-Player but a Magician with tons of powers!" she exclaimed, "I've come to take you to my master!" He looked at her like she was crazy until she flew up, bonked him on the head.

"Hey! You're a meanie! But I must follow Master's orders!" she exclaimed and suddenly grabbed his hand before anything else was said, twirling her wand around to now get Tea.

Mokuba walked in right afterword and looked around to see his brother no longer there but a random pair of panties left in the plant. He smirked and closed the door softly before saying, "Guess Seto finally found a girl."

* * *

(*1) لعنة! = Damn, in Arabic

(*2)"البقاء مرة أخرى!"= Stay back!


	3. Chapter 2: Ghosts of Darkness

**To Yugiohfan101: (prologue comment) Thanks. (Ch. 1 comment) Yep! They're back so be prepared! **

**To babypanda4: Thanks! Enjoy the chapter!**

**To AmandaSpardaBVB: Thanks!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh/ GX/ 5Ds/ or Zexal.**

* * *

Two

Ghosts of Darkness

* * *

_Modern Day America_

Kisara squealed as she landed on top of a young woman in a ballerina outfit and long brown hair. They both squealed and Seto landed in a random plant. She rubbed her hand and pushed herself off the woman, standing tall and pointed her wand to her.

"Greetings, Tea Gardener!" she exclaimed and completely ignored Seto's struggle to get out of the plant, "I am the great and mighty Magician Kisara! I am here to take you and Seto Kaiba to my master!"

The young woman blinked blue eyes at the sight of Kisara and sweat dropped at the sight of Seto still shrugged to get out of the plant.

"I think Seto is having some troubles, Cos-Player." She said and Kisara pouted at this then bonked her on the head with her wand.

"I am no, Cos-Player, Tea Gardener but a real Magician because your friend, Yugi Muto is in terrible." She said and the young woman got a serious look on her face.

"What's wrong with Yugi and why are you bringing others into this?" she asked and Kisara sighed while grabbing her hand then managed to grab Seto's arm before closing her eyes, imagining them back at her house.

"Wait a minute-!" Tea cried before they all landed in Iran.

* * *

_Modern Day Dasht-e Kavir, Iran _

Damah stared at his pupil and watched as they all got up, staring at their surroundings besides Kisara who smiled big at the sight of her master.

"Damah! I have brought them!" she exclaimed and they both groaned. She blushed and turned to them with a horrified look on her face.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I did not mean to hurt you two!" she exclaimed and started running towards them until Damah put his hand in front of her, blocking her way to them.

"Leave them be for now, Kisara," he said and Seto winced at Kisara's name being spoken, "Continue your studies silently as I explain their why they are and what's going on." Kisara sighed and placed her wand down, walking over to a table full of books. He turned to them and sighed, eyes narrowed in frustration.

"Seto Kaiba, once in a past life Priest Set and Tea Gardener once known as Mana the Magician," He said Tea's eyes widen, "I am need of you two to convince the Ishtars and Yugi Muto to Japan where we discuss what will happen to the future of those three young men. I beg of you to not say anything about this to them though. I will send Kisara with in some time after she finally learns to transport with _all _her clothes on." Kisara blinked at this and looked at her body but nothing seemed wrong.

"But Damah, all my clothes are on!" she exclaimed and he sighed, rubbing his face in annoyance.

"Kisara, how am I not surprised that you don't even notice you don't have any under garments on." He said and Kisara blinked then blushed crimson.

"My underwear! I must have left it somewhere!" she exclaimed and the two young adults blushed at her issue, "It must have caught on something but please Damah! I want to go help! I need to practice and this is the perfect opportunity!" He narrowed his eyes and slammed his hand on the table, shaking the whole house to her shock.

"This is not some silly practice, Kisara!" he yelled out in anger, "We cannot let this get out of hand! If those three start running about because you don't know how to control your powers! I will not allow this to happen! Have you already forgotten what happened last time or do I need to remind you the cost of my arm and the Seal?!" She winced at his anger hinted and stared down at her books while unknown to them, Seto's teeth grit against each other.

"I know, Damah, do you think I would forget about an important Seal being broken because it's my fault." She said with a serious look on her face, "That is why I intend to fix my mistakes with helping them with my Protection Spells, nothing other than that." He breathed in and crossed his arms over his chest then stood up, walking over to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"If you promise that then I will allow you to go with them." He said and she bit her lip then nodded. The two young adults watched as he grabbed her hand, flipping it over. He sighed and started muttering in some unknown language, strange symbols appeared on her hand.

"This Spell will freeze you if you try to do any other Spells that do not involve Protection. Now be off before I change my mind." He said and she smiled big then hugged him. He smiled at this and patted her head.

"Now behave yourself or I'll bring you back to work on your studies." He said then snapped his fingers, everything went black before them.

* * *

_Modern Day Egypt_

Nadezhda's eyes slowly opened and stared at a bright light above her head to see Ishizu stare at her in worry. She groaned in pain and struggled to stand up.

"Are you okay, Nadezhda?" Ishizu asked and the Russian girl nodded, looking over to the limp form of Marik.

"I'm fine but I'm not sure about him though." She said and they all stared at the youngest Ishtar until his arm twitched, making Nadezhda jump back and squeal. The sound of squeal could cause glass to break and made all the Ishtars cover their poor aching ears.

"Dear Ra, that's loud!" Marik exclaimed and rolled over to see his sister, brother, and friend stare at him. He blinked and tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"What? Is something wrong, Ishizu?" he asked and she pointed to a mirror on the wall.

"You may want to get a quick look of yourself Marik." She said and he turned to it, seeing his hair wildly sticking up and the Eye of Horus appeared on top of his left eye. His eye color seemed darker and his cheek bones looked even narrower to make him look older along but behind him he saw his Yami grinning down at him. His eyes widen and suddenly the mirror shattered, causing him to jump back with his hand over his chest.

"What did that light do?" he whispered to himself until suddenly three people landed on top of him. He let out a painful groan and they all stared at Seto, Tea, and Kisara on top of him. They all groaned and Marik sighed.

"Whoevers' on top of me, will you please get off?" he asked and Tea got off, brushing off the sand from her costume then Kisara jumped up, posing again.

"The all mighty Magician, Kisara, is alright!" She exclaimed and Nadezhda scowled at the sight of her.

"Who the fuck are you?" she hissed and Kisara turned to her, pointing her wand to her.

"I just stated my title! Man, Egypt is really different from my books! I thought there would be tons of sand!" she exclaimed and looked around to see Seto still on top of Marik. She blinked and grabbed his hand without his permission and pulled him up. He blinked and stared down at her then scowled at her.

"I did not ask for your help, Cos-Player." He hissed at her and she pouted again then bonked him on the head with her wand. He cursed and she crossed her arms over chest.

"You're a big meanie, Seto Kaiba. I'm surprised that in your past your life you were Priest Set." She said and narrowed her eyes, "Even a noble man, thanks if they get help even not asked to." Nadezhda then grinned at her and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Ah, I like someone how stands up for women." She said and Marik muttered under his breath, "Yeah, no one help the guy that had everyone land on him."

"Why the hell are we here?" Seto asked Kisara and she pointed to Marik who blinked at her finger. She narrowed her eyes dangerously and stared at the Eye of Horus on his face.

"Him. He is the second to fall into the hands of Darkness once more." She said and Ishizu's eyes widen, staring at her in horror.

"No!" she exclaimed and the rest of them stared at Marik, "We all know that he got rid of the Darkness in his Soul." Kisara sighed and walked over to the broken mirror, picking the piece of it.

"Indeed that's true but I'll explain everything when we get the first one to fall." She announced then gave her a goofy grin, "Do you mind if we borrow something to get to Saudi Arabia then something to Japan?" Ishizu stared at the girl's changed expression then narrowed her eyes.

"Only if you let us come with my brother also." She said and Kisara blinked then tapped her chin.

"I don't know. Master may get angry at me and force me to go study some boring spell but I'll go call him up." She said then placed her wand to her ear, hearing a beeping noise.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW, KISARA?!" Damah exclaimed from the other line and she winced at the loudness of his voice.

"I was wondering if Marik Ishtar's brother and sister can come with me to get the first one." She said and he sighed from the other line.

"Only one can come with you. We do not need more people to get hurt because foolishness, Kisara." He answered and she nodded.

"Okie Dokie! I call you back when we have the first one with us! See you in Japan!" she announced then removed the wand from her ear, smiling at them.

"Okay! Here's the deal. Only one of you may come with us to get the first one." She said and Ishizu bit her lip then looked to Nadezhda.

"Nadezhda will go with him." She announced and the younger Ishtar stared at her with big eyes, Nadezhda stared at her in shock.

"You're okay with that?" she asked and Ishizu nodded, smiling at her.

"I trust that you'll take care of my brother for my place." She said and Nadezhda nodded at this, giving her a toothy grin.

"You can trust me, Ishizu." She said and wrapped her arm around Marik's shoulder, shoving his face close to her breasts. His face turned bright red and Kisara smiled at them.

"Then let us get going." She said and Ishizu nodded, heading off to a phone to contact some people.

* * *

_Modern Day Saudi Arabia_

Yugi's hand twitched awake and laughter was heard around him. He groaned in pain and his eyes slowly opened to see himself-or more precisely his Yami, Atem. His eyes widen and reached put to grab him but Atem grabbed his hand with an evil smirk on his face, eye glistened in bloodshed and his nails pierced his skin.

"Atem." He whispered and the Yami shook his side no, waving his finger back and forth.

"_Silly, silly host," _he said and his voice sent shivers down Yugi's spine, _"I am not the Pharaoh. I am your Darkness, host. You asked help for me first before the Pharaoh showed up and stole my place to kill off that asshole." _

"What?" he muttered and the Yami grinned even bigger, releasing Yugi's hand and somehow floated upside down. He stared into his eyes and started laughing again, raising his hands to sky.

"_May you beg for mercy when everything falls into place!" _he exclaimed as he started yelling manically and Yugi's vision faded, everything now turning black and sending him into the depths of Darkness.

* * *

_Modern Day Japan_

Ryou's eyes snapped open to see Tonya smiling up at him still with her make up on but in a big green dress that flowed around her but happiness was hinted in her eyes. He blinked and looked down to see himself in a nice black suit and his long hair pulled back in ponytail, his arm hooked with hers.

"Ryou-novio (*1)," she said with a big smile. He blinked and stared at his new found height of at least six feet along with a couple of pieces his hair wouldn't stay in place.

"Huh?" he asked and she pouted at this, gripping his arm tight.

"Were you listening to me, Ryou? I told you about that new museum deal that we got offered." She said and he stopped, putting a hand to his face and tried to gather what was going on.

_What happened to me? Is this reality or was I dreaming off again? Am I going crazy or something? _He thought and Tonya frowned at this, pulling him along to a little café.

"_Maybe you are going crazy, Ryou! Did you ever think of that?!" _

His eyes widen and stopped dead in his path at the voice he heard, chuckling following along with it. His heart pounded against his chest and he shot around to see nobody.

"Are you okay, Ryou?" Tonya asked and he turned back to her, rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm fine, Tonya-kun." He said, "I thought I heard something but it was just my imagination." She frowned at this and wrapped her arms around his neck, staring into his dark chocolate eyes.

"I worry about you sometimes, Ryou." She said and pulled his tie closer to her. He blushed and looked away.

"I know." He said and smiled down at her, cupping his hand to her face until an image of himself as the Thief King appeared in the back of his mind. He gulped and released her hand, stopping again.

"Do you mind if I just go home? I don't feel so good." He said and she nodded at this. He stepped away and started walking away until she was no longer in sight then started running.

* * *

(*1) novio= boyfriend in Spanish


	4. Chapter 3: Smoke of Darkness

**To babypanda4: Thanks! I'm glad you enjoy it!**

**To Yugiohfan101: Mana wasn't in the last chapter of Seto. Mokuba was playing around with Duel Disks and motorcycles if that's who you're thinking or Kisara magically appearing before him. But anyway thanks for commenting! I hope you enjoy the chapter! **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh/ GX/ 5Ds/ or Zexal.**

* * *

Three

Smoke of Darkness

* * *

_Modern Day Domino City_

Mokuba played around with tools to find the correct screw driver to connect the Duel Disk to the motorcycle and grinned at the sight of the disk powering up. He shot up and whipped sweat away from his brow, he moved over to his computer and scrolled down in the multiple programs he had up.

"I wonder how Seto's doing?" the younger Kaiba brother asked himself then shrugged, "I guess he's fine since those panties are still up in his room."

* * *

_Modern Day Japan_

Ryou slammed the door shut behind him and stomped up the stairs to his apartment, panting as he leaned against the wall. He brain pounded against his skull and he scowled a bit before walking over to mirror. He stared at his reflection; his already long white hair reached up to his waist, his bangs spiked out more almost looking like his Yami's, his eyes were much darker and somehow he gained a scar right across right eye then tiny jags on it, he seemed to gain a darker skin tone along with the Eye of Horus right below his neck.

"What the hell is going on?" he said to himself and suddenly his Yami as Thief king Bakura appeared on the mirror, grinning above him. He chuckled down at him and Ryou froze still.

"_Clearly you're still an idiot even after three years, Ryou." _He stated and Ryou started to shake but he still glared at his counterpart.

"How are you here? Atem sent you to the Shadow Realm to suffer eternity in." he said to him and the ghost laughed at him, eyes glaring down at him in anger.

"_Because an opening appeared and I sneaked out to find that __**you **__were the one opening it." _The Thief King replied and Ryou blinked at this.

"I opened the portal between the Shadow Realm and the Human World? How could I have done that?" he asked him and the Thief King whacked him on the head, causing it to move forward at the unexpected blow to the head.

"_Do I look like I know the answer, idiot? No, it had just opened and I took a chance but I would never want to share your body again after what happened. I would rather be a fucking ghost, scaring the shit out of everyone passing by me." _He said and folded his arms across his chest. The white haired young man waited for him to try something on him yet the ghost didn't make a move.

"Are you going to take control of me?" he asked the spirit and it scowled at him.

"_Fuck no; I can't take control over you anymore. You're the one in control of everything here unlike last time." _He replied and Ryou slowly nodded, understanding what he meant then stopped.

"So are you the only one here?" he asked the Yami who grinned wide and big, a red glint of madness filling them.

"_Oh no, we're the last one going to fall." _He stated as Ryou's eyes widen in shock and is Yami chuckled madly before he punched the mirror to shatter the Yami yet he still laughed in his mind.

* * *

_Modern Day Egypt_

Seto didn't even know why he was joining them on the stupid journey; he had absolutely no role in it so why was he going? He scowled even more and the Cos-Player skipped around him, giggling as she played with her wand. He couldn't help but stare at her; something was making him observe her in curiosity.

"I've never been out of the desert so far!" she exclaimed to herself as her skirt lifted up some to reveal a good amount of skin to the young CEO. A hint of color appeared on his cheeks, catching Tea's and Nadezhda's notice, and he looked away, scowling more.

"Hey, Seto!" Tea yelled at him and he ignored her, turning back to Kisara.

"Hey, smartass! Get the fuck over here!" Nadezhda yelled at him and he snapped around to face her with anger hinted his eyes yet no emotion showed up on his face. He walked over to them and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What?" he hissed at them with venom dripping down his voice.

"I was wondering if you know the Magician." Nadezhda said and he blinked at this then narrowed his eyes even more.

"No, why would even assume that?" he hissed at her and she pulled out a package of cigarette, digging one out and smirked at him.

"It's the same way, Marik looks at me with." She stated and the CEO narrowed his eyes.

"What does he have to do with this?" he asked her and she pointed to her Egyptian friend who hung over the rail, looking green.

"You both don't know anything yet you know something." She said and started walking away from them, heading towards Marik and shoved him away from it. The two young adults stared at them in confusion then Seto sighed, walking away from her and back to focusing on Kisara.

"Seto Kaiba," Kisara suddenly said with seriousness in her voice, "Have you ever seen someone you love been tore apart from you?" He narrowed his eyes at her question and leaned against the railing.

"My brother, Mokuba, is always a target to kidnappings but I always manage to get him back." He answered truthfully and she narrowed her eyes, staring out into the open sea they had been on for a couple hours now.

"You see, Seto Kaiba, your past life had been a Priest and then one day become ruler of Egypt by loss and sacrifices." She said then stood up on one of the railings, her hair whipping around her and even getting into Seto's face to his annoyance.

"But the past is the past, right, Seto?" she said and suddenly an image flashed over his eyes of a girl with extremely pale skin and blue eyes smiled at him, wearing an old rag as a dress and his surroundings were a desert but full of life.

"_Set-sama!" _she exclaimed then suddenly snapped out of it to feel water crashing on him and Kisara screaming his name to find out he had fell overboard.

* * *

_Modern Day Domino City_

"Finally it's done!" Mokuba exclaimed as everything started to work properly and grinned big while digging through his draw to pull out a big package of gum, popping it into his mouth and started to chew away.

"HELLO?!" someone suddenly screamed from the entrance of to the garage and Mokuba dropped a wrench right on his toe. He cursed like sailor and the person continued to walk forward until the person stopped. Mokuba looked over to see long golden hair in a braid, sunglasses covered the girl's eyes and she wore a scandalous outfit of a shirt low enough to reveal her growing her chest, tight blue shorts that gave a nice glance of her legs, and high black heels. Mokuba sighed at the sight of the teen and picked up his wrench from the ground.

"You should know by now that I'm using machinery and it could hurt me, Rebecca." The young Kaiba said and Rebecca frowned at the sight of his dirty, oily yellow and blue stripped shirt, pointing to it and scowled.

"You need to change your shirt, Mokie." She stated and he his cheeks heated up at her calling him by his old childhood name.

"How many times do I have to tell you that my name's not Mokie; it's Mokuba." He said and she lowered her sunglasses to show narrowed blue eyes.

"Do you want to start a fight?" she asked and he gulped, shaking his head no, "Then go get changed." He nodded and dashed upstairs to get changed for his friend. She sighed and walked over to motorcycle, seeing interesting patterns on it with the duel disk on it.

"A Duel Disk on a motorcycle? Now that's something I would be interested in." she stated then feet pounded down the stairs, now wearing a fresh dark blue shirt with a picture of Iron Man's arc reactor on it. Rebecca's eyebrows twitched in annoyance and scowled at it.

"Why the hell are you wearing your Iron Man shirt?" she asked him with vein popping on her head. He blinked and stared down at it, grinning big.

"Oh come on! This is my favorite shirt, Rebecca!" he exclaimed and she rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Come on, Mokuba, wear something nice for a change." She said and he pouted at this then she sighed, pushing her sunglasses up on her forehead, "Let's go. I want to test run your Duel Runner." He blinked at the name of the motorcycle and raised an eyebrow at this.

"'Duel Runner'?" he quoted her, "I would have called it a Duel Bike but your name is so much cooler than my idea." She blushed and got on the bike, doing a somewhat sexy pose on it without even noticing it yet Mokuba had indeed noticed by the fact of his ears turning cherry red.

"Thanks, Mokie," she purred and he blushed even harder, his heart pounding against his chest.

"N-n-n-n-not a problem, Rebecca." He stuttered and coughed, clearing his throat, "You said you wanted to it test it but the duel disk has to go through some anti-virus programs, software updates, check how the Duel Runner will go if someone were to duel them, the program to engage it into something like a 'Battle Mode', and how the cards will show up on a field, wherever that will be also." She blinked at all the crazy words he just said then laughed at this, her laugh like an angel signing to him.

"Mokuba," she said after calming down and wiping tears from her eyes, "You're something else, you know that right?" He rubbed the back of his neck and grinned sheepishly.

"Thanks, Rebecca." He said and a tint of pink appeared on her face.

"So we goin' somewhere or not, Mokie? My grandpa wants me home by nine." She said and he paled at the words of her grandfather. Ever since the two teens started hanging out, especially when he turned thirteen, her grandfather would glare when she wasn't looking and give him death threats if he was late with bringing her back home on time.

"Well, we could go see a movie or go play mini golf or find someone to duel or-?" he began until her face lit up at his words of duel and she grabbed his fingerless-leather gloved hands towards the door.

"Let's go!" she exclaimed and he nodded as they ran out of Kaiba Corp to go find someone to duel.

* * *

_Modern Day Egypt_

"Odion," Ishizu said as she scrolled through all the many scrolls about Darkness and the Shadow Realm. Her brother looked over his shoulder to see her stare at her with curiosity in her eyes. She walked over to him and handed him a script full of extremely ancient Egyptian hieroglyphics on it.

"What is it, Ishizu?" he asked and he grabbed the script, observing it and narrowed his eyes at some of the words he could actually decipher.

"This scripture," he began and looked up to her with big eyes, "It looks like some of Marik's scars interwoven in it." She nodded and she grabbed the scripture away, storing it a closed container.

"Indeed, this scripture has some of Marik's scars on it but they're in different positions though so it could symbolism that father planned on adding these to Marik's scars." She thought out loud and he leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes then smiled.

"Ishizu," he began, "Did you know that Marik has started smoking?" She narrowed her eyes and a small vein was starting to show up on her forehead.

"Since when has he started this habit?" she asked and he sighed.

"Probably over a year ago a couple months after he meet Nadezhda but she had absolutely no influence in it. She was the one that actually told me about it." He started to explain and Ishizu sat down on a stool, "She told me that something had been bugging him so he started using smoking as a way to escape the suffering in his head."

"Why didn't he come to us that something was bugging him?" she asked him and he sighed, looking up and rubbed the side of his face.

"How would I know, Ishizu? He's becoming a man; he doesn't want to talk to us knowing we would bug him about it." He answered, "He wants to silence his pain by having something to forget it by. The cigarettes are his way of exorcising his pain, Ishizu. It's better than some other habits people have." Ishizu slowly nodded and rolled the scripture back up, putting it on the table filled with many others.

"True, Odion," she said, "I'm glad that he picked something that won't kill him quickly."

* * *

_Unknown Time Domino City_

Smoke rose up from the flatten ground and laughter filled the air, bodies lay dead on the ground, blood spilled from everywhere, and a man sat on the edge of the former city known as Domino City. He sighed and pale blond hair whipped in the air, smoke rose up from his nearly dead cigarette and spark flew off it. His black cloak whipped in the dead wind and he breathed out to inhale the taste of flesh and blood. He coughed a bit before turning to face the other eight men around him, wearing similar black cloaks.

"Ya ever gonna put that damn cigarette out?" one of them, the two shaded brown haired man, asked and the man turned to him with sadness hinted in his posture.

"Why? Does it bother you that more smoke is blowing in your fucking face?" he asked him back and the two shaded brunette growled at this, eyes flashing a dangerous color at him.

"Ya-!" he started until an older man put his hand in front of him, blocking him from attacking the guy. This one's dark blue hair flowed down past his waist in a spiky ponytail.

"Don't." he told the brunette who growled at him.

"Ya shut the fuck up! Do ya know what I've done with my fuckin' life, bastard?! I've killed people! Ya have no fuckin' say in my life, asshole!" he screamed at the bluenette and Darkness started seeping out of him, causing the blond to sigh.

"Calm down, kid. I've killed before too." He said back to him with sorrow filling his voice, "Trust me, it involved lots of blood and guts."

"Screw ya," he hissed and ran off the building, taking a big risk of dying yet with Darkness influencing his blood, able to survive the free fall and ran off into the shadows. One with shorter green-blue hair sighed and rubbed his face in annoyance, sighing at the same time.

"He still hasn't change since we've all changed." He said and the blond one chuckled at this.

"I would argue with that, kid." He said and pulled his cigarette out, smoke escaping his lips, "He's gained cruelty towards his enemies and black irony towards his comrades."

"I say we should get a move on." A tri-colored hair man said with a bunch of tattoos full of crosses with his wife's name engraved in it and his children's, Eyes of Horus, Yin and Yang, Oni Mask, Om symbol, Geisha with the face of his wife, a couple of Buddhist tattoos, Maltese cross, Shou symbol, infinity symbol, an Ankh, Amenta symbol, Shenu, Fu dogs, and the three Egyptian God Cards.

"I agree with him." A man with yellow-blond hair said and the white-blond haired man smirked at this.

"The newer generations are smarter than granted." He stated and the tri-colored man chuckled at this too.

"True," he said then looked down to the ground where the two colored brunette man dashed away, "I'm surprised he didn't hit you though. His Soul is like albino's though; unable to look forward from the past." The blond sighed and tossed his cigarette to the ground.

"Let's get a move on." He said, "I'm tired of this scenery."

The eight hooded men left and the sun set on the day, three years earlier, when they had lost it all.

* * *

_Modern Day Pacific Ocean_

Seto Kaiba had three fears in all his life; One: losing his Blue Eyes White Dragon Card, Two: losing Mokuba, and Three: Swimming. Sure the CEO seemed fearless at all times but he had nearly drowned one time when his stepfather shoved him into a pool, without knowing that he never learned how to swim. It wasn't really a traumatic experience; just that he promised not to show his fear ever again.

But now he had to.

He struggled to kick his legs in something of a swimming mention and all his clothes dragged him down, his head could barely stay up to grab some air. His hands waved around franticly and his eyes widen in terror as it coursed through his body.

"_Set-sama…" _a voice whispered in his ears then suddenly he looked to see Kisara with a determined face on, wrapping his arm on her shoulder and kicked her feet. Bubbles escaped his mouth and he left it open with shock.

Why would some random Cos-Player who claimed to be a Magician save him when he had been treating her like crap?

They gasped for air as she reached the air and a line was thrown down, the girls waiting for them to grab on. Kisara smiled at him as her clothes clung to her chest and he blinked at this.

"Are you okay, Seto?" she asked him and her face shined beautifully down her, everything making her seem graceful in his eyes.

"DURAK (*1)!" Nadezhda yelled down to him and gave him the almighty Russian laughter with, causing him to pale and making him faint into her arms.

* * *

Cigarette smoke hung loosely in the air and Marik took a deep breath of the nicotine, watching as the sun set down on the water. He had no idea what to do. His head hurt and a headache pounded against his skull. He looked down to the water and stared at his reflection.

Suddenly his Yami appeared, grinning up at him with blank eyes staring at him.

"_Looks like you got yourself a new habit, Marik." _He said and the Egyptian glared at him, ignoring him completely by focusing his mind on Nadezhda.

"_You're such an ass. I don't remember you being such a pain." _He said and Marik glared down at him, gripping the rail tight.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" he screamed and everything around hi went silent, "You killed people! You murdered them in cold blood, staining _my _hands with it! I never even knew that you killed my own father! You have no fucking right to say that!" He breathed hard and the Yami stared at him with wide eyes then started to chuckle at this.

"_Fine, fine. I'm curious of how I ended up back in your body without gaining control over it." _He said and Marik grabbed the closest object he could and tossed it into the water, rippling it and shattering its image. He breathed in and rubbed his face in annoyance.

"Good Ra, he's gone for now." He said and a hand was placed on his shoulder. He looked over to see him again but all misty like, his eyes widen and terror filled his veins.

"_I'm not that easy to get rid of, Marik." _He said and bent down in front of him, _"I'm like the smoke of precious cigarettes; always going to come back to you to haunt you."_

* * *

Durak (*1): idiot (In Russian)


	5. Chapter 4: Water of Darkness

**To BlackroSeAmy: Thanks for all the comments! Here's the next chapter to enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh/ GX/ 5Ds/ or Zexal.**

* * *

Four

Water of Darkness

* * *

_Modern Day Saudi Arabia_

The sun set across the desert plains and Yugi Muto's eyelids drooped over his semi-dead purple eyes. His heart pounded fast against his chest and he looked over to see a man with black cloak frown down at him. He blinked at this and reached over to grab him but his arm fell weak and he collapsed into a dream full of Darkness.

* * *

_Modern Day Dream in Yugi Muto's Mind_

_Yugi blinked at his surroundings: a room full of Duel Cards, empty darkness floated around the cards which made him believe it was endless darkness. He gulped and laughter echoed around him. He gulped and started walking around the cards. _

"_Where am I?" he asked himself and the laughter became louder and louder as he went further down the darkness._

"_**Where do you think you are host? We're in your inner world." **_

_He whipped around and narrowed his eyes, trying to glare at whoever said that. The chuckling became wilder and the cards started pushing closer to him, realizing only blank white ones inside of ones with Duel Monsters. _

"_My inner world? You must be lying." He said to the voice, "My world used to be a kid's room full of joy and-"_

"_**But that was three years ago; you've grown up over the ages from seeing people die and watch your friends suffer from everything you put them through. A world can change from the simplest thing, host. You should know that." **__He blinked at this and looked around again to see himself but his eyes were full of Darkness and a mad grin across his face. _

"_**You're no longer a child, host; you're a man trying to find his way into the world. And I know how to do that~~~!" **__he said and giggled at this; Yugi narrowed his eyes even more and gave the copy a death glare. _

"_What do you mean?" he asked him and the host frowned at this, sighing too._

"_**You're a real baka, huh?" **__he said then grabbed him by the shoulders, __**"You're seen violence, blood spilled, people wounded and left for dead! But that's not the worst of it!" **__Another grin spread across his face and Yugi's eyes widen in horror for what he's about to say. _

"_No." he whispered and the image giggled at this, "No. NO. NO. NO!"_

"_**You-"**_

"_No!"_

"_**Have-"**_

"_NO!"_

"_**Killed-"**_

"_NO!"_

"_**SOMEONE~~~!" **_

"_SHUT UP!" Yugi screamed and placed his hands to his head, the image suddenly disappearing and the cards started to break and shatter like glass. Laughter circled around him then suddenly something splashed onto him. He stopped and looked up to the source to see blood dripping down from nowhere, landing on top of him. _

"_Eh?" he questioned and the blood spilled down his face, dripping down his chin and onto his hands which held some Duel Monster cards. _

"_**Drown in your own sorrow so this body can become mine." **__The image's voice whispered in Yugi's ear and everything faded away as the image took control over him._

* * *

_Modern Day Dasht-e Kavir, Iran_

Damah sighed and flipped through another page of notebooks filled with different spells. The desert wind outside picked up and he put the book down, walking over to the window. He placed his hand on the window and then instantly put it to the other missing limb, narrowing his eyes.

"Master Damah, you should go visit someone."

He glared at the Magic Notebook that said that. The Magic Notebook proved to be the best around for Difficult Spells and even Forbidden ones that were sealed off by blood. He walked over to it and grabbed it, seeing the face of the Egyptian God Anubis on the cover of it. The God smirked at him and Damah picked up the book.

"Why would you say that, Anubis?" he asked and the God sighed, the face of the jackal smirked at this even more.

"You're lonely. How about visiting that girl, Ishizu?" he asked and Damah blinked at the God knowing his savior's name.

"How do you know her name?" he asked and the God rolled his eyes.

"I'm a God, Damah, I know many things." He answered and Damah sat down in front of him.

"Why would I want to go to her, Anubis?" he asked and Anubis sighed.

"Why not? Without Kisara screwing up on simple spells, there's no fun here. Plus I would like to see the woman who has many scripts of my followers." Anubis said and chuckled at this, "And from what I've heard about her, she is quite a beauty but no man has ever dated her or caught her interest." Damah narrowed his eyes at this and images of the concerned Egyptian girl flashed through his mind. He sighed and stood up.

"If I go, will this keep you quiet?" he asked and Anubis smirked at this.

"It will." He answered the Magician and the Magician sighed, grabbing the book and put his fingers together. He waited a moment then snapped his fingers, instantly transporting himself to where the Ishtars hid.

* * *

_Modern Day Egypt_

Ishizu narrowed her eyes as the air in the room changed and suddenly wind whipped around, sand picking up and becoming something else completely different. She gasped as the sand formed into Damah and he stood there, staring at her in wonder.

"You…" she began then crossed her arms, "Why are back here?" He took the book out and tossed it onto her table, scattering all her notes from other tablets. She glared at him then walked over to it, picking it up.

"Ah, the rumored girl with the tablets of all followers." Anubis said and her eyes widen at the sight of the book speaking then Anubis' head popping out.

"How are you able to talk?" she asked it and Anubis chuckled at her.

"That, my dear, is a good question." He said and looked to Damah who sat down in a chair, picking up a paper and started reading it.

"I am here because he wouldn't stop being annoying about coming to see your tablets on his followers." He finally replied and she placed the book down, snatching the paper out of his hand.

"Why would you come back here when you suddenly disappeared from before?" she asked him and he sighed, picking up a random book and started flipping through the pages.

"I just told you, Records Keeper." He stated and she glared at him for that last comment.

"You are quite rude." She said and he smiled at this, twirling his hand around and all the notes and books returned back to normal before he arrived. He walked up to her, standing a foot taller than her and stared down at her.

"Listen, Records Keeper," he began.

"My name's Ishizu, use it properly Magician." She said with a glare that could kill.

"Fine, Ishizu, there's a certain record I'm searching for." He said and she slowly nodded at this, "It contains some powerful Magic that I must learn." She crossed her arms over her chest and walked over to a book, picking it up and flipped through a couple of pages before stopping.

"You're seeking Memory Restoration, correct?" she asked him and his eyes widen.

"How do you-?" he began then she smiled at this.

"You're not the only one who knows many things, Magician." She said and Anubis whistled.

"You got yourself some nice piece of meat, Damah." Anubis said and Ishizu blushed while a shadow covered Damah's eyes. He walked over to the book and flipped it open; slamming Anubis' face on the table then grabbed a page.

"You say one more thing and I'll rip all your pages out, Anubis." He said and the book shut up very quickly. He sighed and turned to her with a frown on his face.

"Sorry about him. He's always like this but I ignored him most of the time." He said and Anubis laughed at him. He continued to ignore him and Ishizu walked up next to him, peeling away the book from him and gazed down at it.

"Sit down wherever you but please be quiet, my brother is trying to sleep." She said and he nodded at this, grabbing the notes again and started reading them. They leave each other alone and continue to read in silence.

* * *

_Modern Day Japan_

"I feel like crap." Ryou announced to himself as he fixed his hair in the mirror, trying to keep the wild white hair in place. Thief King Bakura chuckled at this and his image floated around the albino.

"_You're not the one stuck in a body that you can't even fucking use." _He stated and glared down at Ryou. He scowled and rubbed his face in annoyance before grabbing hair elastic, finally deciding to just pull it back in a ponytail. He sighed and unbuttoned his old blue polo, changing it with a blood red one with black suit.

"Please be quiet, I'm going to go back to the museum and see how the hell you appeared and said I set the other Yamis free." He stated and the Yami scowled at this. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the albino.

"_I don't trust either of them." _He said and Ryou chuckled at this, grabbing his wallet and stuffed it in his pants.

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me." He said and the Thief King glared at him.

"_I'm being truthful, brat." _He hissed at him but Ryou decided to ignore him, _"The man at the museum had something off about him. He holds something dangerous inside that museum that's getting me in a nervous." _

"You're afraid?" Ryou said with a snicker, "Who would have thought the mighty Thief King Bakura would be afraid of a little museum?!" Suddenly he started crackling, surprising the Yami and his eyes widen at the fact. Ryou stopped laughing and looked at him in mirror, practically wearing his Yami's famous narrowed eyes and smirk.

"Then that means you've gotten weak over the years being in the Shadow Realm." He said and the Thief King glared at him, eyes narrowed in anger as it fueled his rage.

"_Do not push me to the limit, brat! I can easily crush you under my feet!" _he yelled at him and Ryou slammed his fist into the mirror, instantly shattering it and the visual of the Thief King disappeared. Blood dripped down the glass and he started chuckling again, a mad grin across his face.

"_Oh but I can too now, Yami." _He said with a deep voice that sounded like his Yami's and laughter echoed around him.

* * *

_Modern Day Pacific Ocean_

Water dripped off of him and he gasped for breath, continuing to splash himself with the cool liquid and clear his head of his Yami's serious words. He scowled and rubbed his face in annoyance, splashing it yet again.

"Damn it all." He muttered to himself and stared at himself in the mirror to luckily see only himself; hair now lying flat down and his eyes held fear in them but now they had confidence.

"No," he muttered to himself, "I will not hide all my problems away. I will not repeat what happened last time."

"And what problems would those be, Marik?"

His eyes widen and snapped around to face Nadezhda with a stern look on her face. She wore a scowl and leaned against the doorframe until walking in and shutting it behind her. He paled at this and she walked up to him, leaning against him with angry eyes that demanded the truth.

"Listen here you obnoxious brat," she hissed this words, "What the hell is with you people? I see a girl exclaim that she's a Magician then your appearance suddenly changes and the stupid tall brat randomly faints and we have to go searchin' for a guy that's been missing for a couple days. I want answers." She demanded and he gulped, glancing over to the mirror.

His Yami grinned down at him and circled around him. Marik's eyes widen and fear crept up his system.

_Shit, _he thought and Nadezhda growled at him, grabbing him by the shirt and pulled him down to her height.

"TELL ME DAMN IT!" she yelled at him and he didn't know why but suddenly everything went to darkness and water splashed onto him. He blinked and looked around to see nothing but inky darkness of water. He put his hand to throat where he seemed to still be able to breath.

_Huh? _He thought, _what happened to me? Where am I?_

"_You're in the way, Marik."_

Terror strikes him and he sees nothing but shivers run up his bones. Chuckling surrounds him and he tries to look for the voice but nothing is found.

"_Let me take over," _the voice continued, _"I'll take care of the pest."_

"No!" he screamed, bubbles escaping from his mouth, "You won't take over! This is my body! Leave Nadezhda out of this! This is between you and me, Yami!"

A sigh was heard from the voice and the image of his Yami appeared next to him, arms crossed over his chest and a glare sent in his eyes. Marik scowled at the sight of him and the Yami circled around him.

"_You don't know do you, Marik?" _his Yami said and he glared at him.

"I don't know what, bastard?" he hissed at him and his Yami smirked at him, tongue hung loses in his mouth.

"_That you already submit to me!" _

Marik's eyes widen even more and started screaming out Nadezhda's name before everything around him became black and the Yami took over.


End file.
